ftguildfandomcom-20200213-history
Rinka Arc
Rinka Arc is when Rinka got Amnesia,She say Flora is Edward,Edward is Cat,Koyuki is Gray,Gray is Koyuki,Helia is Flora Summary Amnesia Of Rinka Rinka got amnseia after she jumped very high from her bed,and her bed broke,and making her feet bleed,and then,Koyuki Medicate Rinka,Rinka Cry Out until an Apartement is Broken,and then Ed try to give her Orange,the Fruit Rinka like,but then,Rinka Smash Ed,making the other shocked,and Rinka runs away,the other Follows her from behind,Ed then do his last way,and then,Rinka push Ed until his head bleed,and then Ellie tell if Rinka has a Boyfriend,and that was Ed,and then Rinka say,"My Boyfriend?but..you don't have a Dog Necklace,and then you'll be catched with Dog Catcher." and Ed say,"Nyaa~" and then RInka say,"oh,so I'm wrong,so Boyfriend is a Rival of Dog,that love FISH!and,i'll give you a name,from now on,your name is Sukiem. The Start of the Quest Flora is coming back to Fairy Hills,and then Rinka hugs her and say "ED!",Flora say "I-i'm Flora!",and Rinka ask her for a date,Flora reject it and tell Ed to cast Changeling,and Flora being Ed,while Ed being Flora,Flora took her key from her skirt and hand it to Ed before they changing,and then Flora want to call Virgo,but Virgo's Gate can't be opened,Koyuki tell her because she's being Ed, Rinka ask Koyuki "GRAY!why you use skirt?!" and it's making Koyuki a bit of shocked and say she's crossdressing being Mi-Chan,and then the "Real" Gray come,and then Koyuki tell him to use changeling,and then Rinka runs into a Cave,Ed want to use His Dark Eraser,but he's failed,Ed shocked,and tell Flora to Release Dark Lance,Flora is succesfully do that,and then,Ed try to call Virgo,and Virgo appeared,and then,Ed fainted because He can't use his Dark Magics,and then Koyuki(in Gray's Body after changeling) hugged Rinka,making Ed waked up and Punch Koyuki in Face,and Gray see it,and say "AH!My face!",after that,they begin searching Rinka on the cave again,Ellie is on the behind,and She is kidnapped by someone,then Gray and Koyuki back to their original bodies again,Gray say "why Flora is Rough like that?" and Ed say(in Flora's body) "I'M ED!",after they lost Rinka in the cave,her Celestial Spirit appeared,and then Flora & Ed goes back to their original bodies,and then one of Rinka's Celestial Spirit,Killy,Carrying Rinka,making Ed mad,and then Flora,Koyuki,and Gray lost,and then Koyuki Slipped,and Flora & Gray doesn't knew it,Gray ask Flora,where is Koyuki,Flora see Gray,and say in Head How Big is that punch, and then,they meet Koyuki,Flora say someone in trouble,and say goodbye to Koyuki and Gray ,and use teleport,the one who need help is Ellie,who was kidnapped by Evil Mens,they want Ellie's Celesial Spirit Keys,and then Flora appeared from behind and kicks those Evil Mens,and Mafia appeared,So easily,Flora beat them with her Whip,then a Ninja appeared,the Ninja took Flora's Whip,and Flora found something She doesn't know,she pick it,she Flick it to that ninja,making it falls from the cave,and soon Flora realies that is a Big Fan Revived from Amnesia Rinka is now revived from her amnesia,she remember everyone,except Koyuki and Gray,she still thinks Koyuki is Gray,and Gray is Koyuki Jokes in This Arc The First Joke start when Ellie was kidnapped,Flora is come beside Ellie and the Evil Mens,and tell,The one who can have Keys,is the one that have contract with them,and then Ellie say to Flora to read the Script. The Second Joke is when Mito comes to the cave,she say hello,and everyone is reading the script,Mito want to read the script too,but she can't find the script in the paper,Flora tell the one Mito use is the script that can be readed with a Magic Glasses Trivia *Ed has two Last Way *Rinka is jumping from bed,because she happy got Ed's Birthday right *The one that Rinka still call them as the Opposite is just Koyuki and Gray *Gray is the one who think Ed and Flora(after Changeling) is still theirself